The Hitokiri:Alive!
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Kenshin has transformed into Battousai,and all because of something that Shishio was able to accomplish before his death.Details on that later.Rated for blood.Please review!
1. Smashing the Antiu

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Rurouni Kenshin or its characters in anyway

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Rurouni Kenshin or its characters in anyway.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Flashback_

AN: Written in Kenshin's POV. Includes references from the manga series.

Chapter 1: Smashing the Antiu

"_The real killers are Shishio and his men. They can't be allowed to run loose. This one's off to Kyoto." _

"_Shishio Makoto…will you assassinate him, then?"_

"_No…maybe so. If this one can remain Rurouni, it will be enough to meet and talk with him - to defeat him if needed. But if this one becomes Battosai again, as in the battle against Saito… During the time spent here, it seemed life as a normal swordsman was possible. Days were spent with peace in the heart. But as it was shown in the battle against Saito…Deep in this one's heart, there can be no doubt…the Hitokiri still lives." _

_After that, I said sayonara, and she was paralyzed. I walked away. The last time I saw her was before I learned the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. _

Those are the words that I said all that time ago, to Kaoru. I am not exactly sure how long it has been, but I know I will not see her again. Not in this lifetime anyway. And not as long I am Hitokiri Battosai, though I changed some months ago, when Kaoru…

"Battosai! Are you even paying attention?!"

"Sorry Shinahei, I was lost in thought again."

"How many times do I have to tell you to concentrate on the mission?!"

"Quiet, you'll make them aware of our presence!" another said.

The one who was yelling at me is Shinahei, one of the members of a street gang, which I have joined, though the gang isn't really known by the police. We are a gang of ex-Hitokiri, and we also include those who could have been Hitokiri if the Bakumatsu hadn't ended.

So far, it's almost like the chaos of the Bakumatsu again, as when Okubo Toshimichi had been murdered, it had ensured that the chaos of the Bakumatsu would occur yet again. It had indeed occurred again, only even more bloody, and with more action by myself then before.

"Battosai!"

"Right, coming!"

Our target: the next head of the government, Kazen Tenchen. I expect that I will have to go through Saito, though, I'm sure I can kill him this time. It's night, and we're sneaking in the shadows towards his mansion.

I have given my Sakabato away to Misao and Okina in Kyoto, and have searched out for a blade similar to the one I had about 15 years ago.

We are now approaching the gates. The guards don't see us jumping over the fence. We continue in the shadows until we reach an open window. The lights are out, so we slip inside easily. We run along the floor silently, and get to the door on the other side of the room and open it slightly. No one is in the hallway, so we all sneak out the door and spread out. There are ten of us total; Shinahei and I are leading the way down the corridor.

We start searching through the various doors of the western style home in an effort to find Kazen. Through the last door on the right in the direction that I had taken, that's where I found him, sitting in a chair. The chair was facing away from the door, and it looked like he was reading a book. I silently draw my blade, and sneak up behind him and then stand up to my full height and then proceed to cut his head off.

There is a big spurt of blood onto my clothes as it falls onto the ground and then rolls until it hits a wall and makes a rather large sound. Instantly, I hear the shouts of men and the sounds of pounding footsteps. I quickly sheathe my sword after I quickly slash the air to rid the blade of blood before running towards the window and I jump through it, and roll onto the ground before promptly jumping slightly and I started running.

I jumped the fence with ease, and started dodging the guards that were now following, or rather, attempting to follow me, and kept running through the side streets until I finally gave them the slip, and waited for several hours before returning to our base of operations.

--

"Dammit, where is the Battousai!" Shinahei yelled.

"I don't know ma'am!" said a samurai that was bowing forward on the floor, trying not to anger his boss. The door opened to reveal a slightly blood stained Battousai that looked exhausted.

"Where have you been Himura!?" Shinahei half yelled, half asked the tired assassin.

"Dodging the police. They are certainly getting quicker at chasing criminals." Shinahei said nothing but looked at the man who was still bowing on the floor in a way that said "Get out. Now." He ran out and slammed the door shut (that is, if you can slam a sliding door shut).

She looked into Battousai's amber eyes and asked, "did you get him this time, or did you just stand there, thinking of your promise to never kill again?" by the blood on his clothes it should have been painfully obvious, but she had to ask him anyway.

"I… I did it." he said after a slight pause. "I never thought I'd be killing again, but, here I am." He said, more to himself than to Shinahei.

"So, what's it like to kill again, after so long?" She asked, taking a seat in a chair that wasn't far from where she was standing. Kenshin (if he could even be known as Kenshin anymore), followed suit and took a seat in the only other chair in the room. After a minute of total silence, he answered her question.

"It was… weird. It felt weird to kill again after 15 years of not killing, only breaking bones."

She knew to what he was referring to: she was there when he had given away his Sakabato, the only "holy" Sakabato (Sakabato Shinuchi, meaning true forge) in existence, and it had belonged to him, and yet, he still gave it to Misao, albeit reluctantly.

"Something wrong?" She asked silently.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked with a questioning golden gaze.

"You're being a little too quiet right now. It's rather unsettling."

"Sorry, but memories are always such a bother. Especially the ones concerning those that you have let down." 'How Sano and Yahiko must think I have fallen so low because of what I have become yet again…' he thought.

Shinahei said nothing further, but also slipped into a reverie of sorts, remembering the people that she had once known.

"_Shinahei… please, don't do this!" Shinahei's father had yelled to her as she started off towards Kyoto, a town much larger than her unnamed little farming village._

"_I'm sorry father, but I must go, for the future of this country, I must go." She wasn't going bother saying anything else, to even attempt to explain why she had to go, as her family would never understand just how much importance this held for Japan. She had turned to exit the small hut, but she felt a strong hand on her arm, not willing to let go._

_She turned her head to see her father, holding her back from leaving the village, as well as his life. He refused to believe that his "little" girl could be doing anything that could possibly be of some importance to the country. She was a farm girl after all. She drew her sword and slaughtered her father where he stood in a movement so quick, that had anyone been watching, they would've seen a man falling to pieces for no apparent reason_.

_Blood sprayed over everything as well as her clothing. It was starting to rain, and hard. She ran from the small, nameless village that she had dared to call her home for 16 years. She couldn't focus very well, and was running. The only thing she could focus on was getting Kyoto. That was all that mattered then…_

The Battousai was having a very similar flashback. It was just after the end of his final battle. Arai Shakku had approached him…

"_I hear you are leaving the revolution, Himura. We've just won the battle Toba-Fushimi. The Revolution has finally started to become reality, and you run out. And where do you plan on going without your sword?" Arai asked._

"_Katsura-sensei has given his permission, Shakku-dono. A way will be found to protect the people of the new age… without having to kill." he says without turning around to face his friend._

"_Feh, if there is such a way, I'd like to hear it myself." Kenshin says nothing in response to this, but turned around to see his friend._

"_After all the men you've killed, why run away now? Live by the sword and die by the sword. That's the only path you have." As he said the last sentence he tossed a sword towards Himura, and he caught it. _

"_It's a gift. It's a failure, but for you, right now, it's enough." he said as turned around before continuing his little speech. "Try being a swordsman with that at your waist! Soon you'll see how naïve you're being!" Again, Himura says nothing, but makes to draw the sword. _

"_When that sword breaks, and you're able to still believe your own sweet lies… come to Kyoto and seek me out." and with that, Arai was gone, and the wind had started to pick up as Kenshin stood there and stood at the drawn Sakabato in his hand._

Of course, being as old as Kenshin was, he had a flash back that he was seeing directly after that one.

"_Nishiwaki, what's the matter?" asked the big guy in the dojo, waiting to see what the problem is. Nishiwaki just stood there and said, "H… Him…" and then he fell to the floor, and in his place was a man of small stature with a sword at his waist._

"_Ru… rurouni…!" Kaoru exclaimed, still being held by the big swordsman._

"_Forgive my lateness. He told me everything." the rurouni said as he stepped forward into the center of the men that surrounded the room. _

"_You again. Are you here to talk about "swords that give life" too?"_

"…_No. A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it, swordsmanship is a way to kill. She speaks as one that has never bloodied her hands. Kaoru-dono maintains a sweet, naïve lie."_

"_Rurouni…" says Kaoru concernedly._

_Kenshin grins widely as he says the next part. "But in the face of such awful truth… the naïve lie she tells is so much better. If this one had a wish… it would only be that her lie would become the truth of this world."_

As the second memory hit him, a single tear strolled down his cheek. He missed her, and the miscellaneous adventures that he and Kaoru had had before her death. He had never had a chance to confess his slowly growing feelings for her before she had died, and he regretted that fact very much, but there was nothing that he could do.

Shishio was dead, he had died in their fight due to the extra body heat due to his "erasure" during the Bakumatsu. Saito had joined what has become known as the second advent of the Ishin-Shishi, A.K.A. the Wolves of Mibu. Just then, there was a knock on the door, which had brought both Shinahei and Battousai out of their reveries.

"Enter" was Shinahei's response.

"Ma'am, the Ishin-Shishi are attacking again!" the grunt stated.

"Damn! C'mon Himura!" she said, grabbing the arm of his haori.

AN: To anyone reading Time's Scar and An Alternate Multiverse, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but when no one gives me ideas, it's hard to update. Also, I've been working on getting this story going for couple of months, so I hope that anyone who reads thinks it's good. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and please, no flames! Also, I will try to update this story soon. Also, reviews would be good so I know whether or not I can continue this story to everyone's satisfaction, otherwise I might only write more chapters for this story but not post them.


	2. Tears In A Vial

Chapter 2:

AN: Before anyone complains of the blood content, I want to say only one thing; there is and will be heavy blood content in the remainder of this story, so if you have a weak stomach, I suggest you stop reading. Otherwise, enjoy! Also, I decided to make this chapter longer than before.

Chapter 2: Tears In A Vial

There was screaming from the direction they were running towards. And, the smell of blood. Kenshin ran faster towards whatever attack may lie in front of him. As he approached the second headquarters of the gang he belonged to, he saw a man on the floor. He stopped and examined the man. He kneeled down and felt for a pulse, but found none. He then examined the man's wound.

'There are characteristics of a flat-handed thrust, so that must mean…' but his thought was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind him.

"Battousai." Kenshin stood up and turned to face the man.

"Saito. Looks like we get to finish our battle to the death. This time however, it's for real." He said as he drew his sword.

"I see. At least you have gotten rid of that ridiculous rurouni side of yours, as well as that stupid Sakabato." He said as he too drew his sword. They stood there for some time, focusing out all the sounds of battle around them, focusing on each other, waiting for the other to make their move.

When they finally moved, they moved fast. Saito did his Gatotsu (like he always does) and Kenshin jumped to avoid the initial attack. By luck, Saito's Void Gatotsu missed him as well and he took his chance at attacking.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu – Ryutsuisen." he said as he swung downwards, towards his opponent. As he expected, Saito did block it, but then he did a turn and aimed for the back of Saito's head (before he hit the ground) as he dodged yet another swing from the Shinsengumi warrior.

Saito blocked the blow and moved in for a punch. Kenshin ducked before taking yet another chance at attacking.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu – Ryushosen." he said as he sliced through Saito's face. In effect of the Battousai's attack, Saito was essentially defaced. Blood had started to pour out on Kenshin as he stood there, looking at his enemy of more then ten years, finally killed by his sword, lying on the ground, blood pooling around his body. He walked up to the almost dead Shinsengumi warrior and beheaded him before continuing on.

He then hurried towards the second headquarters where he was surrounded by men once he was standing in front of the building that he had been running towards.

The men surrounding him all grinned as they thought they had him out matched. They were wrong. They attacked all at once and Kenshin ducked as two swords came at him and they sliced each other. He then swung upwards with his Ryushosen and killed another two, thoroughly defacing his enemies, their blood spraying his already blood drenched clothes. He then ran for a little until he was in a corner and the rest of the men were partially surrounding him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu – Ryusosen." He said as did the rapid strike move and continued to get sprayed in even more blood as he mutilated the bodies in front of him. The arms and legs went all over the place after being cut into several places. They yelled out as they were struck as well.

He then went inside of the building, leaving the bloody scene of mutilation behind. It was dark, but he could tell that everyone that was inside the building was killed, most before they even drew their swords. He then turned and left the scene, after cleaning his blade, and before the authorities decided to show and do attempt to do their jobs.

--

When he got back to the main room of the headquarters that he was usually at, he heard crying coming from inside the room. It sounded like…

"Shinahei." He said loudly before knocking once on the wood frame of the door.

"Come in, Himura." She said between sobs.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped inside the room and shut the shouji behind him.

"I… I didn't e-expect it t-to be l-like that." she said.

"Things are often like that in battle. It's bloody, and if you can't handle the fact that you're taking lives, then you might as well throw away your sword."

"I know, Himura, it's just that… I… I thought I was ready but I wasn't as ready as I had assumed, you know?"

"I know, Shinahei, all too well. My first time, I almost couldn't do it, but then I did, and that's when I started to turn the course of the war."

She said nothing as her sobs started to come to an end. Kenshin said nothing until he turned around was about to exit the room.

"I'm tired and bloody, so I'll be going now." He couldn't see it, but she nodded her head as he left and closed the shouji quietly behind him.

'Himura, it seems like you're not even human sometimes, what made you that way?' she asked herself as she headed towards her bed. She was more tired than she was willing to admit, even to herself, but she still crawled in and fell asleep.

--

'What's wrong with me?' He questioned himself. 'I shouldn't have hesitated in taking out those worthless goons completely.' He then looked up at the stars, as he was sitting on the roof of the hotel they were currently staying at. He had changed his clothes and taken a bath, but he didn't feel very tired.

'Kaoru… are you trying to tell me something, or am I just being stupid?' He once again questioned himself. He didn't get any answers as he expected, but he had hoped that he could at least set his mind at ease. He failed, so he headed back to his room and lay down until he finally fell into a fitful sleep that did not help his state of turmoil when he woke up the next morning.

--

The sounds of battle were evident as Kenshin woke up. He could clearly hear the clashing of swords coming from all around him. He stood quickly and grabbed his sword just as three men ran into his room. He made quick work of them before he ran out the front doors and joined in the battle.

The men that had attacked the men out front of the hotel were quickly dispatched, and Kenshin was covered in blood, just as he had been yesterday. Shinahei ran up to him once she had noticed that he had survived the unexpected attack.

"What's going on here, Shinahei?" Kenshin asked.

"What do you mean Battousai? We were just attacked by the Shinsengumi."

Battousai quickly closed his eyes before thinking. 'It's not outside their past habits to attack unexpectedly, but so many times, in at least two different locations in two nights? I don't think so…'

He reached for his sword and swung towards Shinahei, but his sword was blocked by hers instantly.

"What are you doing, Battousai?!" she screamed.

"You can quit pretending to be someone you're not. A normal swordsman couldn't have blocked that swing." He said, opening his eyes, the amber in them showing quite visibly.

"Heh, so you figured it out." She said, drawing back from him but keeping it up in a defensive stance. Kenshin, however, was in no mood to play around. He rushed forward, not giving her time to see him coming and stabbed with his sword.

He hit his mark, piercing her shoulder, before continuing forward and planting his sword, while still in her shoulder, into the wooden wall of the building that was behind her. She screamed out in agony as he interrogated her, though he got no information. He then quickly pulled his sword from her should before swinging his sword once again, and found its mark.

Her head came off cleanly before spraying him heavily in blood and before it sank to the ground, whatever blood left pooling around her body.

He quickly slashed his blade in the air to ride it of any blood that might have still been on it before sheathing it.

He was going into the heart of Kyoto. As he was currently on the outskirts of Tokyo, it would take him a few days since he was traveling on his own. No rurouni to slow him down, no Misao following him, just him and his sword. His sword… the sword of blood, chaos and destruction… his new destiny was quickly becoming apparent to him. He would never be the same.

AN: This is not the end yet, (obviously) and there is much more bloodshed to come, so stay tuned. As always, any ideas you can give me will be appreciated, this is your story too (you're reading it, aren't you? that makes it your as well as mine).


End file.
